


[podfic] A Bonding Moment

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic performance of "A Bonding Moment."</p>
<p>
  <i>Danny has to pinch his arm to see he’s not dreaming.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Bonding Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Bonding Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20853) by kohako_shadow. 



> Beta-ed by the always wonderful [themusecalliope](http://themusecalliope.dreamwidth.org/)

Cover Art provided by Sly.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:03:59 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/HawaiiFiveO/A%20Bonding%20Moment.mp3) | **Size:** 3.65 MB
  * [Podbook](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/HawaiiFiveO/A%20Bonding%20Moment.m4b) | **Size:** 1.25 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest podficcer ever! :) 
  
---|---


End file.
